


Good enough

by erciareyes



Series: Tumblr Short-Fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girls Teaching Girls How To Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira feels like her kissing skills just aren’t good enough. Malia volunteers to test and improve said skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good enough

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from clarkefromtheark on Tumblr:   
> one teaching the other how to kiss - Malia and Kira ??????  
> So here we go ;)

Kira likes kissing. She likes kissing a lot, at least as far as she knows, she’s only ever kissed Scott after all and that has always felt pretty good. So yes, Kira is quick to say that she enjoys kissing…she just isn’t really sure if people enioy kissing her. Scott has never complained, of course, but the young girl can’t help but feel like she could do better and it bothers her. She doesn’t think she’s horrible at kissing but she isn’t good either. For example, every time she see’s Lydia kissing Stiles she can’t help but think about how different it looks. It looks like Lydia is sucking the soul out of Stiles and Stiles really, really likes that. It’s passionate and hot and-

"Your thoughts are very loud, Kira." a voice next to her says and Kira looks up.

Malia is staring at her, curiously. They are sitting on Kira’s bed, backs proped up against the headboard and the newest episode of ‘Supernatural’ on the TV. Malia had made her promise to get her up to date with every single show she had missed while living the coyote life and Kira had agreed to do it.

"I’m sorry, I’m just…thinking about something." Kira apologizes and gives Malia a shy smile.

"Yeah? What are you thinking about?"

Kira sighs. She’s never been good at hiding things and now that she has friends that are just as supernatural as she is, it’s even harder. They all smell her emotions, Malia is especially good at that ever since Derek started training her and the young coyote likes to flaunt her new skill set every chance possible.

"It’s nothing important."

Malia puts her head on the side, like a puppy trying to understand something, and gives her an even more curious look. It is almost like she’s trying to look right into Kira’s head and Kira turns away to look at the TV again.

"Maybe I can help you?" Malia asks. "I mean, I haven’t been a human too long but I think I have a good grasp on things already, don’t you think?"

Kira gives Malia a hurried nod. “Of course you do. That’s not it. I just…it’s a bit personal.”

"Oh! Okay!"

"And kind of embarassing." Kira mumbles but Malia hears it, of course.

"You know that you don’t ever have to feel embarassed in front of me right? I mean, I’ve been a coyote for years. I pissed into the woods." Malia smiles. "You pretty much can’t do anything that would be embarassing to me."

Kira isn’t sure if Malia is trying to cheer her up or is just plain honest right now.

"Okay, well…I’ve been thinking and I’ve been watching Lydia and Stiles kissing, so-"

"Wait, do you have a crush on Stiles now? Because let me tell you, Lydia won’t ever let him free and I really don’t think he would leave. He’s also not that good anyway."

Kira shakes her head hurridly. “No, oh god no! I mean, Stiles is…nice, but no! No crush on Stiles!”

"Why, thank god!"

"Yeah, right, uhm…so my problem is…I’ve been thinking and it looks so passionate when they kiss. Like it’s really good. It looks like they enjoy it and it looks like they are good at it. And so I’ve been asking myself if…if…I am any good at it?"

Malia stares at her. The silence in the room is unbearable, Kira wants to jump up and move. She knew it would be stupid to talk about it and now that she’s said it out loud she understands. It sounds ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous.

"It’s not ridiculous." Malia says and Kira didn’t even realize that she said it out loud. "Did Scott complain about your kissing?"

"What? No! Of course not! Scott would never…he never said anything bad about it. I was just thinking that Scott is the only one I ever kissed and it felt good of course but I just think I am not really any good at kissing. I am…uncoordinated and clumsy and-"

There are lips on hers and her eyes open in suprise. Malia has her eyes closed, looks like she’s waiting on something and Kira is petrified. She feels her blood rush into her cheeks and her hands are flailing in the air.

Malia lets go of her and moves back to look at Kira.

"Well, you could do with a bit more participation here. Are you always this unmoving when you’re being kissed? It’s like kissing a statue."

Kira blinks in confusion, her mouth opening and closing.

"You…you took me by suprise. I…" Kira stops talking in the middle of her sentence and just continues to stare at Malia.

"Oh, my bad. I guess I should have warned you. So, here’s your warning: I am gonna kiss you again now and I would appreciate it if you could kiss me back, so I can see what all your worry is about."

She gives Kira a small smile before moving a bit closer again. This time Kira is prepared, even if she’s still a bit confused. She didn’t expect Malia just kissing her like that. She hadn’t even thought about kissing Malia before this and now it’s all she can think about.

Malia’s face is right in front of hers and for the first time Kira notices the green and brown sparkles in her eyes. They’re beautiful, Malia is beautiful. Her lips looks soft and plump, Kira really can’t judge Stiles for wanting to kiss them.

Kira’s eyes flutter closed the seconds Malia’s warm breath hits her face. It’s a strange feeling, the tension is thick in the air like flickering sparks and for a second she’s worried that she has actually set something on fire in her excitment. She thinks about opening her eyes to look around when Malia’s soft lips touch hers for the second time this evening.

It’s a gentle pressure on her mouth and Kira responds by pushing back against Malia. It feels good, kind of new and unknown but definitely good. Very good. Malia slides a bit closer, so their bodies are aligned on the bed and Kira tentatively puts a hand on Malia’s cheek, cradling and caressing it. Malia lets out a small moan and Kira smiles. Malia moves back, breaking the kiss.

"Okay, that was good. Very good. Let’s try this again with a bit more…movement."

Kira nods and braces herself for the next kiss. It’s not like it’s a hardship, she actually really likes kissing Malia but she still feels unsure about how she’s doing. If Malia likes it.

Before she can think any further, Malia is up in her space again and it only takes seconds before they are kissing again. Kira goes back to caressing Malia’s cheek, just like she had before and Malia seems to like it just the same. Still, it doesn’t feel very passionate to Kira, it all feels a bit stiff and unloving.

"Open your mouth." Malia breathes and Kira does, letting her lips fall open a bit to give Malia more space.

There’s a tongue wetting her bottom lip and it’s not hers. It’s a strange feeling but Kira decides she likes it. She likes it a lot. Carefully she licks at Malia’s lip, tries to catch her tongue and within seconds Malia’s hair is sliding into her hair, pulling her closer a bit forcefully. Kira can’t help but moan at that, Malia starts nibbling at her bottom lip with her teeth, careful not the hurt her. It definitely doesn’t feel stiff and unloving anymore.

Kira’s hand moves down to grab onto Malia’s neck. Their bodies are colliding now, moving against each other.

"A bit more tonuge." Malia tells her and Kira tries to follow her order right away. "Yeah, that’s good."

Malia bites into Kira’s lip, lets out a breathy laugh that turns into a moan as Kira bites her back, which makes them end up in trying to surprise the other with little bites between kisses.

It’s fun, it’s playful, it’s passionate, Kira thinks and smiles into the kiss as she slowly pushes back and seperates her lips from Malia’s. She looks at Malia’s face, her lips all red and plump from being kissed and Kira can’t help but blush.

"Well, what do you think?" she asks.

Malia smiles. “I think you have nothing to worry about but you know, to make sure, we should practice a bit more. A lot more…if you want to.”

Kira smiles back at the young coyote. Yeah, she’s never thought about kissing Malia before but she’s pretty sure that she won’t ever forget about what just happened either. And that she wants to repeat it. A lot of times.

"Yeah, I want to." she says and lets herself fall forward, right back into Malia’s waiting arms, eager to learn all the things Malia is willing to teach her.


End file.
